bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2012 Finland Match
Match Setting A friendly, set to kick off the 2012 season, pitted Finland, receiving in their capital city, Bosnia and Herzegovina, a team with high hopes, and that dreams to qualify for the first time to an international competition. It was played in Olympiastadion in Helsinki, with an attendance of 28399. Squad The squad was announced on February 22nd and consisted of 23 players, with a focus on players on non-Adriatic clubs, only 2 players playing in the Adriatic League System, Muhamed Subasic (Adriatic First Division) and Josip Lukacevic (Adriatic Superleague). It consisted on 3 GK, 8 Defensemen (4 Fullbacks and 4 Center Backs), 8 Midfielders (2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders and 2 Attacking Midfielders), and 4 Strikers. Manisaspor and Olympiakos were the most represented teams, with 2 players each, and the Ligue 1, was the most represented league with 4 players. The following players were set to gain their first intenational cap if they got into the pitch: Muhamed Subasic, Muamer Svraka, Kaja Rogulj, Admir Ljevakovic, Dejan Djermanovic and Danijel Majkic. The squad list is after the break: 23-man Squad Missing Players Said Husejinovic was out, due to a technical decision, the coach wanted to experiment with new players. Sanel Jahic was out, due to a technical decision, the coach didn't see him well in the last matches of last season, and he's looking for alternatives. Tactics A preparation match, with the idea to try new players, featured Bosnia's recurring tactic (in the last matches), the 4-3-1-2. Unfortunately, injuries in the last day, prior to the match, to Mensur Mujdza and Zvjezdan Misimovic made Mikulic use the subs Berberovic and Ibricic. The team featured the debut for Bosnia of the Olimpik Sarajevo left fullback, Muhamed Subasic, and he proved to be a good alternative at a position where the Bosnians need talent. The detail of the positions and roles is in the table that follows. Result and Analysis The match was won by Bosnia and Herzegovina 5-2 Analysis A good match for Bosnia, were the coach had the oportunity to try some new players, specially the left back position (which has been a nightmare for Mikulic), and some central midfielders, which are going to come in handy during the World Cup Qualifiers. Bosnia and Herzegovina started off a bit unfocused, which allowed, 5 minutes in Roman Emerenko score on a header from the penalty spot, this spurted Bosnia's side forward, and then ceased control of the ball and distributed it quite well. The parity, came from the feet of Bosnia's goalscorer Edin Dzeko at the 19th minute. After a nice play from Dzeko, Sejad Salihovic scored on a beautiful shot from outside the area, in the 28th minute. Vedad Ibisevic scored on a 1-on-1 with the keeper at 37 minutes to leave the game 3-1 quickly. The second half continued the same, with the Bosnians pressing the Finish defense up top, despite the numerous substitutions in the middle. Vedad Ibisevic added his second personal on 54 minutes, after a great cross from Dzeko, and in 85 minutes Ermin Zec scored a on a volley. Finally Ilari Äijälä scored the last goal, at 90 minutes. Important Stats Possession % = 45-55 Passes Completed % = 77-83 Shots = 10-18 Clear Cut Chances = 0-4 Long Shots = 3-2 Individual Performances Edin Dzeko was the game's man of the match, after scoring a goal and facilitating 2 more, with his assists. Dzeko continues to be the cornerstone of this team, and continues to score. He was also, very good at pressing the defense and winning his headers, only failing to hit more shots on target. Rating = 9.2. Vedad Ibisevic had another great game, and continues to elevate his personal goal tally in the international games. with the two goals today, he has 13. Ibisevic was always a danger, with his running, and oportunism in the area. Sejad Salihovic showed everyone that he should be the playmaker for this team, he plays freely and his passing is always very dangerous. He scored on a beautiful outside shot, and helped recover the ball in midfield. Rating = 8.0.